The industry of vehicles adapted to receive implements, and the industry of implements themselves are both quite vast. It goes from residential, commercial and industrial applications. Examples of vehicles adapted to receive implements include tractors, trucks, all-terrain vehicles and heavy machinery. The variety of implements is wide since each implement usually corresponds to a particular task to be performed. Non-restrictive examples of implements include rotary-cutter, post-hole-digger and finish mower.
A system specifically designed for connecting an implement to a vehicle is generally used. The system may consist of a three-point hitch comprising three links for connecting the implement to the vehicle. Alternatively, the system may consist of a four-point hitch comprising four links for connecting the implement to the vehicle. A common design for a four-point hitch comprises two lower links and two upper links, each link being connected at one end with the implement and at the other end with the vehicle.
Although a plurality of designs for implementing a hitch are known in the art, most of these designs are not intended to facilitate the operation of attachment of the implement to the vehicle, which may lead to a degradation of the hitch and/or the implement if the operation of attachment is not performed accurately. For instance, the operation of attachment can be performed in various operating conditions, on various types of grounds, in various climatic conditions, which may render the operation of attachment more delicate and more prone to a failure.
There is therefore a need for a new hitch for connecting an implement to a vehicle, which facilitates the operation of connection.